A wide variety of catheters is available for insertion into the body for introduction or withdrawal of fluids. Urinary catheters are flexible tubes designed to drain urine from the bladder by insertion into the urethra. They are packaged in sterile containers and can be lubricated for insertion prior to packaging or prior to use. Intermittent urinary catheters are designed to be inserted for each use and are commonly used by patients who are able to catheterize themselves.
Catheterization is accomplished by introducing the proximal tip of a catheter into the urethra, and then longitudinally collapsing and extending the pouch in an accordion-like manner until the tip reaches the bladder. The portion of the catheter remaining within the pouch is gripped between the walls of the pouch advanced out of the pouch through a catheter housing and into the urethra. During the pouch-extending phase, the catheter is held to resist a movement of the catheter back into the pouch by gripping the catheter between the pouch walls. The operation typically requires two hands to accomplish, as well as dexterity to make sure that the catheter does not retract back into the pouch. It is a difficult, if not impossible, activity for a quadriplegic, high paraplegic or person with low grip strength to accomplish.
Further, complications can make the process next to impossible, even for those with great dexterity or strength. For example, the fluid pressure from the bladder or the weight from the urine may tend to pull the lubricated catheter from the urethra and back into the urinary catheter pouch. To prevent this from occurring, the user must continuously grip the catheter until voiding is completed. Additionally, it can be difficult, if not impossible, for a quadriplegic, high paraplegic or person with low grip strength to hold the penis and the catheter housing while simultaneously inserting the catheter into the penis.